


A stronger team

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt Peter, Major Character Injury, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter tried to see who the voices were when he flipped on to his back, this however, let Bruce see all the blood flowing out of his side."Peter, we're going to need you to hold still," Bruce forced a calm voice in an attempt to ease the kid who was staring at his slashed stomache, unblinking.





	A stronger team

 This was the Milano, a space ship to Thanos. Guided by a raccoon that lost its family, its family was also with Tony.

 

Bucky, Steve, Bruce, Natasha, Clint, Wanda, Scott, and Sam were here. Thor was ahead of them, but not missing like Tony.

 

All Peter focused on was how exactly he'd be able to help. For hours he was working with Steve and Natasha, learning their fighting patterns. That took time and effort, yet Peter needed to take care of his teammates in the next battle.

 

Peters nerves took over his limbs and caused severe shaking, "Is Mr. Stark going to be oka-"

 

"Yes," Natasha chopped off the kid's worries in a quick response. Her voice didn't waver because she kept her words brief. Still, she and Peter exchanged the same looks of concern.

 

Peter tucked into the corner of the ship's dining quarters. It was a table taking up most of the floor space and so the kid was actually curled in his own web on the ceiling.

 

"That's good," Peter whispered with every bit of doubt flooding the front of his head.

 

The raccoon heard that, and Natasha and Peter heard him when he shouted from the pilot seat, "He's got my team with him!  Your guy could run into a volcano of symbiotes and not a one of the guardians would let him dieeeee," Rocket stretched out that word before changing it to something more appropriate, "down ."

 

Peter flipped off the wall and onto the small sliver of space between table and wall. The light in the room swung  gently.

 

"Don't jump around in here," Bruce said while examining the earth fruit in the centerpiece.

 

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry." Peter ran to the open door of the cockpit, "Symbiotes?" Peter panted.

 

"Er.. symbiotes. Creepy ass looking goo, they got a couple different names in this galaxy," Rocket told him. The raccoon raised one of his furry brows as Peter didn't answer back for a minute. So after a long pause, Rocket added "If you got questions about them I'm the wrong person to ask, kid."

 

 

"Mm. Well then I guess I can't bother you for as long," Peter mumbled as he walked over to the co-pilot seat.

 

 

"What! Don't bother me at all!" Rocket groaned.

 

Peter smiled and from this point on, the mood of the ship changed. (At least for these two.) Rocket was about to question the grin on the kid's face, but bit his tongue. He looked into the stars and planets out the window and relaxed too. Rocket thought to himself about making the kid feel less anxious over his missing guy, he wasn't sure how to do it. Well, conversation=distraction.

"So you're a racc-" 

"Are you human like them?" Rocket asked at the same time, he didn't hear Peter's whisper at all.

 

"Oh, Like Clint and Natasha? I'm not exactly that human,  I might  be 80-90% human and the rest of that is spider." Peter made scale gestures with his hands when thinking about the percentages.

 

 

"So it's human.. and spider?" Rocket asked in surprise. "You look more like you're Xandarian."

 

 

Peter opened his mouth to speak, but felt confused. "Is Xandaria another planet?"

 

 

"Xandar, people there have this rainbow colored skin.." Rocket looked at Spider-Man, until Peter's brain clicked.

 

 

"It's a costume." Peter pulled off a glove and revealed an arm of human race before putting it back on.

 

 

"Oh." Rocket was blocking a laugh from coming out, "You wear that everyday?"

 

 

"It was a gift and I  just  got it before we left Earth, but I'd like you to know I'd only wear it most of everyday." Peter made sure the mask of the iron spider suit was on tight.

 

Peter corrected his posture in record time, in other words, he froze.

 

The kid held his head and tightened into ball form. Rocket, concerned, clapped in this kid's face to wake him up. Peter pulled his hands away, and he felt like he  was doused  in sweat under the suit. He stared outside to space, almost as if he  was focused  on something.

 

 

Rocket squinted through the glass, "Pete, can you see anything out there?"

 

 

Then a thunderous rattle quaked the left side of the Milano. "Weapons systems; deactivated," A prerecorded voice of announced.

 

 

"Oh no," Rocket tilted his head and the banging got louder and louder.

 

 

"Peter, go make sure that centerpiece doesnt fall off the table!" Rocket gripped the levers and drove the ship faster making all sorts of sharp turns, left, right! Repeat!

 

The monster no one could see roared. Then the floor erupted into creaking and shaking.

 

 

A claw pierced through the wall and  nearly  impaled Rocket, but Peter had grabbed the claw by a web and pulled it at a bad angle . The claw snapped off and black liquid sprayed from the broken arm. The alien attacking screamed above the rattling ship.

 

 

Peter crawled out of the cockpit and snatched a bottle of web fluid. The ship flipped to its side and everyone bar Rocket, the only person buckled, went flying to the right wall. Peter already made a web cushion for them and the Avengers weren't even bruised.

 

 

Dr. Banner was turning a little green, Peter gulped and looked at him wide eyed. Hulk looked at his hands, then to Peter very  quickly . Peter shook his head side to side, "Not right now, not right now!" Natasha snapped at Hulk too, "Not right now, big guy."

 

Rocket looked back to Peter's team, locked and loaded in a panic mode.

 

There was a 'thunk' of feet hitting the outside of the ship. The sound climbed from the far end to the window in the cockpit.  The swaying bulb fell out and shattered, everyone  barely  avoided it hitting their heads . And all light on board went out with it.

 

Clint grabbed on to the sideways floor trying to get a visual of the alien attacking if he could. He peered behind Rocket's head, waiting for the thing to show up any minute.

 

"Are you guys ok?" Rocket shouted back.

 

"Oh my God don't yell! It might hear us!" Clint put his hand up and looked at Rocket as if he screwed up a whole mission.

 

 

"It's already seen us.." Rocket said  quietly . "He he," he chuckled. "AND THAT'S NOT A GOOD THING!"

 

 

The alien leaped in front of the ship, forty tentacles shot out of its body and leached on to the windshield. The pilot was no longer in control. Rocket unbuckled and smacked onto the buttons and dashboard with a sickening bang.

 

"Can one of you guys toss me that gun?" Rocket asked. Natasha whipped around to see a cluttered mess, but Rocket was pointing at it. She brushed a strand of red hair out of her face and dug through the pile, faster and faster. A futuristic blaster lay in the heap, this had to be the one. Natasha slid it up the floor/wall, then Clint caught it, the weapon relayed from point b to the raccoon's tiny paws.

 

"You can't fire at it through the window," Steve warned.

 

Rocket growled very irritated by the situation, "I know! I need to get outside and shoot it, somehow..." his eyes widened has he realized he was more screwed than ever, he didn't have a full plan. 

 

Without warning, the alien sling shot fired the entire ship billions of miles across the galaxy in milliseconds, the Milano hit bumpy air and bounced and sputtered. The back door was a burning streak of flames as gravity pulled them into a bigger planet. 

 

The ice coated ground came up fast, blue branches spider webbed the windshield. 

 

Everyone on board had been pushed to the very edge of the ship by the force of speed over distance. It was impossible to move, imagine an elephant pushing them against a wall. Ant-man shrunk to the size of a bug and was dodging huge shrapnels flying his way.

 

Then the Milano hit the ground and cold dirt exploded in its landing.

...

It was dark for a solid twenty seconds, though Peter only started counting when he could hear his own voice in his head.

 

Peter blinked awake grogily and stretched out a blood drenched arm, the first thing he felt was Natasha's hair by accident. Peter had been possibly the most coherent this early; but it didn't last long. He wasn't even able to put together why the sky was green and his brain shut off.

 

Hulk, who had used his body as a shield and managed to cover Natasha and Peter, caught the kid's head in his shrinking hand before he smacked into the snow.

 

Scott embiggened to giant-man size and lifted the Milano out of its burried place in this new world, making sure no one was under it. The smaller scraps of the ship were burning in a ring around them. 

 

Bruce and Scott were lucky to have minor fractures due to their size and strength. Bruce stared at the disaster in front of him, trying to assess the best course of action. 

 

"Are any of them....?" Scott fell down to Bruce's size and clenched his shoulder.

 

"Spider-man was awake a second ago," Bruce rubbed his head in disbelief.

 

One by one, the Avengers started opening their eyes with broken wrists and ankles. 

 

Peter opened his eyes again, and pushed his hands into the snow to lift himself up. Blood poured from his stomache as soon as the shift happened and he coughed without letting any tears appear in his eyes.

 

The rest of the Avengers were waiting on him, gathered by his side. 

 

"Glad you're awake,"

 

"Thank god,"

 

Peter tried to see who the voices were when he flipped on to his back, this however, let Bruce see all the blood flowing out of his side.

 

"Fuck," Rocket muttered.

 

"Peter, we're going to need you to hold still," Bruce forced a calm voice in an attempt to ease the kid who was staring at his slashed stomache, unblinking.

 

"Don't worry about it, is everyone here good? And please tell me we didn't shoot the alien" Peter shivered.

 

But nobody could understand his broken mumbles, blood rose to the back of Peter's throat and his words were sticky and unenunciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely adding more tags to this soon, I just don't know which ones to use right now.


End file.
